Cabeleireiro
by PsicopataGirl
Summary: Sempre ia naquele cabeleireiro, não sei o porquê na verdade, ou tal vez saiba, quer dizer é sempre muito bem freqüentado, com belas moças.Mas nesses dias, bom na verdade dês do dia em que visitei esse cabeleireiro, avistei o dono sim o dono. Com todo aquele corpo aquela roupa colada e a bundinha arrebitada, nem me fale. Ahh como queria toca-lo! -Slash Lemon- Tom & Bill -Tokio Hotel


Titulo: Cabeleireiro

Gênero: Romance, Yaoi, Lemon, Shonen-ai

Notas da Historia: Tókio Hotel não me pertence, essa é minha primeira Fic com os gêmeos, não me matem ok! Espero que gostem...

Aqui eles não são família somente conhecidos. Contem relacionamento entre homens, e sexo explicito homossexual. Estou avisando, se não gosta não leia.

E por favor, deixem reviwes!

Sempre ia naquele cabeleireiro, não sei o porquê na verdade, ou tal vez saiba, quer dizer é sempre muito bem freqüentado, com belas moças, tanto as que trabalham lá como as que são clientes. Todas com um corpinho lindo e com roupinhas coladinhas, afinal têm que se fazer boa impressão do estabelecimento.

Pra ser sincero já havia saído com algumas delas, e com as clientes também, na verdade não sou alguém que se apegam muito as pessoas principalmente minhas conquistas, sou, mas digamos um mulherengo de primeira. Na verdade consigo todas as que quero, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser.

E nisso se foi, já peguei todas as garotas que queria daquele belíssimo estabelecimento, principalmente no trato dos clientes sempre fui muito bem recebido se é que me entendem. Mas nesses dias, bom na verdade dês do dia em que visitei esse cabeleireiro pela primeira vez, avistei o dono.

Sim, muito bem o dono, na primeira vez que o vi jurei que era uma garota, mas depois descobri que não era um homem mesmo. Mas o que me deixa verdadeiramente preocupado é o fato de ele não sai da minha cabeça, e também mesmo que nunca tenha falado com ele, já que suas empregadas voam em cima de mim querendo fazer o meu cabelo ou o que quer que vá fazer não sobra muito pra ele afinal.

Mas o que eu estou pensando seria estranho um cara tocando e mim, mesmo que seja um simples cabeleireiro, bem ele de simples não tem nada. Principalmente com aquelas roupas e jeito não sei por que, mas ele me encanta muito.

Ele sempre esta impecável, com moicano preto, os olhos com maquiagem preta a pele branquinha queria tanto saber se é mesmo macia como parece. As roupas apertadas, bem coladas ao corpo, e a bundinha arrebitada nem me fale. Simplesmente perfeito, como queria tocá-lo.

Mas não consigo colocar na minha cabeça que estou sentindo tudo isso por um homem, por, mas delicado que ele seja ele ainda tem um treco no meio das pernas. E se o dele for maior que o meu acho que morro sei lá. Não me entendo mesmo.

E lá estava eu abrindo a porta do estabelecimento, e vejo que todas as garotas estavam ocupadas tratando de suas próprias clientes. Elas me viram fizeram uma carinha der cachorro sem dono como se pedissem para eu as escolher eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, estava parado na porta, entrei e sentei na cadeira de espera, pelo visto teria de esperar alguma delas acabar.

Pego uma revista e vou ver. No instante que abro à primeira pagina da revista ouso alguém me chamando, uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo grossa em seu modo. Que me deixou louco, me virei em direção à voz quase morri com a visão dele me sorrindo, com aqueles dentes brancos e sorriso perfeito.

_Senhor Trümper? Se não se incomodar eu posso atendê-lo? Claro se o senhor quiser esperar que algumas delas termine entenderei. -Perguntou ele ainda sorrindo eu estava quase paralisado com aquele sorriso e seu rosto perfeito como o resto daquela criatura linda.

_Sim, pode ser você mesmo Bill Kaulitz não? - Perguntei mesmo já sabendo, achei melhor que ele não soubesse que eu o observava de varias formas.

_Sou eu sim, venha o que o senhor deseja fazer hoje? Cabelo imagino? -É eu realmente ia fazer o cabelo. Respondi um sim, e ele me indicou a cadeira, sentei-me. Ele começou a desfazer as tranças do meu cabelo, senti suas mãos sim elas eram macias. O olhava pelo espelho minha frente, ele estava concentrado no que fazia, não pude deixar de achar linda sua expressão.

Depois de desfazer minhas tranças ele as penteou, e me chamou para lavar meus cabelos, fui ele os lavou, estava fazendo uma massagem deliciosa na minha cabeça com aqueles dedos maravilhosos, não pude deixar de imaginar aqueles dedos percorrendo minha pele, meu corpo, mas tinha que refrear minha mente, imagina se quanto ele lava meus cabelos eu tenho uma ereção, realmente seria o fim da picada, eu Tom Trümper fodão que tem todas as garotas aos seus pés, tendo uma ereção porque um cara estava lavando seus cabelos, ridículo.

Então continuei lá apreciando seus movimentos, estava tão relaxado que achei que iria dormir, ele me chamou secou meus cabelos com a toalha, me virei e o vi me encarando, levou-me a cadeira novamente, secou com secador e foi refazer minhas tranças.

Não creio estava um tanto inseguro e ao mesmo tempo queria falar com ele, que patético estou parecendo nesse momento. Então falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

_Então você o dono desse salão? - Ah que pergunta mais besta se o nome do salão é Kaulitz é obvio que é dele. Senti-me um idiota. Mas ele com um sorriso respondeu.

_Sim esse salão é meu, na verdade foi bem difícil conseguir ele e chegar ao nível que somos hoje, como um dos melhores salões de beleza de Berlin. -Ele falou isso com um ar de felicidade, deve ter sido ótimo conseguir isso.

_Ouvi dizer que tem muitas celebridades vem aqui. -Disse tentando continuar a conversar.

_É já apareceram algumas, não são muitas, mas já. A Nena já veio fazer os cabelos aqui. Nossa foi um rebuliço e a imprença, fora isso foi bem interessante e ela é bem legal por mais celebridade que seja não são muitas cantoras que são assim.

_É muitos são bem arrogantes, mas acho que eles são assim porque esquecem de onde vieram, e que já foram como as pessoas "normais", como nós.

_Verdade, eles não percebem que já foram e já tiveram um ídolo e desejariam ter algo do seu ídolo nem que seja um simples papel com o nome dele, pra eles pode não ser nada, mas para o fã é aquele momento mais importante da vida dele.

E assim ficamos conversando sobre diversos assuntos em quanto terminava de trançar meu cabelo. Então o momento estranho pra mim foi quando terminou, e simplesmente tive que pagar e sair, ai olhei o quadro de aviso de preços que estava pendurado na recepção e uma coisa me chamou atenção, nunca tinha reparado nisso sempre perguntava o preço e pagava, depois de um tempo, somente pagava porque já sabia já que sempre fazia o cabelo.

_Vocês fazem depilação? -Vi que as garotas ainda estavam com clientes, mesmo tendo demorado pra fazer as tranças, muitas clientes chegaram.

_Sim, fazemos, deseja fazer alguma coisa? -Perguntou-me cordialmente.

_Quero sim depilar tudo. -Bom depois que eu disse isso me veio em mente o tamanho da dor que sofreria, mas meu Deus já que todas estavam ocupadas, seria o Bill a fazer, e eu queria muito sentir suas mãos no meu corpo, por mais que pareça estranho um homem me tocando, não consigo pensar a mesma coisa de Bill, por mais que eu queira.

Ele me levou a uma porta onde tinha uma sala, e umas cabines, divididas. Levou-me até a ultima onde era totalmente longe das outras e principalmente da porta. Era muito branco, me lembrava um hospital, e tinha uma maca sentei-me nela, e ela foi preparar a cera. Gelei na hora que vi aquela coisinha esquentando.

Bill pov

Ai meu Deus que historia é essa daquele monumento de homem, o vi tirando a camisa e quase morri não eu não sou gay, mas um desses é caras de deixar o cara mais hétero perdido. Sim e se cara hétero em questão nesse momento sou eu perdido. O que eu faço agora? Mas é melhor fazer meu trabalho com o maior profissionalismo possível.

Mas pensando agora, as meninas estavam falando dele que ele era muito bom de cama, e que ele também é muito mulherengo, bem imagino que deva ser mesmo com esse copo todo e essa beleza masculina, me intoxica, que coisa nunca pensei num homem dessa maneira.

Peguei a cara e levei a mesinha com as coisa que precisava pra fazer a depilação até perto da maca onde ele já percebendo o que viria deitou-se, deixando a mostra seu peitoral e tóraz bem torneados, somente com essa visão eu já prendi minha respiração.

Estou pensando seriamente em chamar uma das meninas pra fazer esse serviço, se eu chamasse com todo esse corpo é possível que as coisa saiam realmente fora de controle, que constrangedor seria os clientes ouvindo gemidos e outras coisas. E eu aqui é mais seguro, não é como se ele fosse me atacar não é. Por ele ser mulherengo ele deve ser totalmente hétero.

Coloquei a cera eu seu peito, esperei e puxei com tudo, só o que ouvi foi um grito de dor. Por isso aquela cabine era longe, acho que seria um tanto difícil de ouvirem os gritos, mas é algo bem normal quando se faz depilação, até mesmo eu acostumado a fazer tudo, depilar todas as partes do meu corpo porque odeio pelos às vezes grito de dor.

E assim foi, às vezes não me aquentava vendo aquele corpo na minha frente e tocava de leve na esperança dele não perceber. É claro, seria muito estranho ele deve achar super estranho ser tocado por um homem, mas não posso evitar, estou totalmente atraído por ele. Fui depilamos suas costas. E como ele queria tudo chegou numa parte um tanto incomoda.

Tom pov

Bom a dor era horrível, já tínhamos depilado bastante coisa pra minha opinião, devia estar todo vermelho e estranho. Mas o que compensava era eu sentir suas suaves mãos encostando-se à minha pele às vezes. Era uma sensação ótima. Então ouso uma voz um tanto tímida.

_Bom agora vamos começar a parte debaixo, poderia tiras suas calças? -O olhei ele estava muito fofo com a face corada. Deu-me uma vontade de beijar aqueles lábios rosados.

Simplesmente levantei e abaixei minhas calças, revelando uma cueca vermelha. É impressão minha ou ele prendeu a respiração por um minuto. Deve ser minha cabeça inventando coisas.

_Você vai depilar as pernas também? _ ele estava ficando cada vez mais corado com isso, então vi ele virar um tomate quando pronunciei.

_As pernas não, mas acho que outro lugar sim. -Nesse momento ele desviou o olhar e sua percebi que ele inteiro estava vermelho. Não pude evitar sorrir com essa visão adorável.

Deu-me uma vontade de beijá-lo e dessa vez não pude resistir, já que estávamos relativamente perto, fui me aproximando dele, ele ainda olhava o vaso de plantas na parede como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo. Virei seu queixo, e beijei sua boca, ele pareceu surpreso no inicio, e super indeciso, então aprofundei o beijo ele deu passagem, segurei sua cintura o puxando pra mim.

Ele segurava minhas tranças o empurrei para a parede, ele se segurou em mim, e nos beijamos, mas o as se fez necessário, então simplesmente paramos estávamos ofegantes ele estava lindo assim.

Pov Bill

Nossa foi tão de repente, ele me puxou e me beijou, seu beijo era doce e possessivo, tentava me convencer de algo, não resisti a deixei ser beijado, ele me jogou na parece, nunca havia sido beijado assim, segurava suas transas e nele, para não cair não sei só queria beijá-lo, mas tivemos que parar interferência do oxigênio. Ele me fitava com desejo no olhar, nunca haviam me olhado de forma tão intensa e desejosa, seu olhar transmitia confiança em mim.

Então eu o puxei e beijei novamente, e permito tocar seus braços fortes, totalmente diferentes dos meus. Ele ainda com as mãos na minha cintura, sentia-me seguro em seus braços uma sensação nova para mim. Segurou meu pescoço me puxando para ele, no instante que sua mãos foi adentrando em minha camiseta.

Paramos o beijo novamente, olhei em seus olhos e ele disse:

_Confia em mim? -eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Ele me levou até a maca, deitando-me com todo o cuidado, subiu em cima de mim, apoiando os joelhos e as mãos uma e cada lado do meu corpo, ainda me olhando nos olhos, ele disse:

_Você é lindo! Desceu e começou a beijar meu pescoço, sim eu ficaria com um chupão enorme depois, mas agora só o que importava era o momento.

Pov Tom

Não estava acreditando que estava acontecendo, meu coração estava sendo invadido por uma sensação nunca vista, parecia que tinha que protejer aquele ser de tudo, ele era tão lindo adorável e parecia indefeso. O beijei novamente colando meu corpo no seu estava morrendo de vontade de tocar aquela pele macia e perfeita. Levantei sua camiseta, ele me ajudou a tirá-la. Paramos o beijo com selinhos, desci a seu mamilo rosado não consegui me segurar e lambi ouvi o som mais lindo de toda a minha vida ele soltara um gemido baixo e estrangulado. Impulsionado por esse sentimentos queria muito ouvir-lo gemer.

Apertava o mamilo esquerdo, e lambia o direito onde havia um piercing, fiz tudo o que queria com eles, desci beijando seu abdome, e deixando, mas marcas de dentes e chupões por toda parte, queria deixá-lo marcado como meu. Tentei abrir suas calça ele segurou minhas mãos, o olhei. Vi que ele estava com medo.

_Não precisa se preocupar nunca te machucaria. Alguém como você merece ser cuidado e não machucado. -afaguei seu rosto e beijei sua bochecham Não entendia porque estava sendo tão cuidadoso, nunca havia sido com nenhuma das garotas que eu já tinha dormido, e agora com Bill era diferente, parecia que não era somente prazer era algo mais. Era estranho, mas era uma sensação ótima.

Tirei sua calça com um pouco de dificuldade por ser muito apertada, olhei para aquele ser perfeito abaixo de mim sorri como ele podia ser tão lindo e fofo num momento desses, tudo nele me atraia até seu cheiro que me impregnava o corpo, queria senti-lo por inteiro.

Ele estava ereto queria muito dar prazer a ele, tirei sua cueca segurando aquele membro totalmente duro sentindo pulsar em meus dedos bombeei algumas vezes ouvindo seus gemidos baixos, não resisti, e abocanhei aquele membro ouvido um gemido mais alto, fui movimentando minha cabeça com mais rapidez seus gemidos alentavam. Mas eu não ligava se alguém ouvisse o que importava era dar prazer a ele.

_Vou... Gozar... -no momento que ele falou, senti seu jato de semem ser expelido preenchendo minha boca completamente. Engoli tudo ele estava lindo e ofegante apo o orgasmo. Foi uma das visões mais perfeitas da minha vida. Tudo nele era algo novo pra mim.

O beijei compartilhando seu próprio gosto com ele. Tirei minha cueca e desci minha mãos o deixando duro novamente.

Você te algo que eu possa usar como lubrificante? -ele entendeu e me mostrou um gel que era usado pra alguma coisa que eu realmente não sei o que é, mas não imposta agora. Pequei lambuzei meus dedos beijando seu roto para acalmá-lo o penetrei com um dedo, ele fez uma expressão de dor, quando vi que podia colocar outro e assim foi eu o preparando, já estava com três dedos quando ouso algo maravilhoso dele.

_Pronto... Não.. Agüento... Mais... VAIIIIIII... -Gritou a ultima parte, não pude me conter e beijei sua boca ele era ótimo em tudo, na verdade ele inteiro me excitava e me embevecia o prazer.

Passei o gel em meu membro, me coloquei no meio de suas pernas, e lentamente o penetrei, vi sua expressão de dor novamente e o grito que ele deu realmente me cortou o coração, mas sabia que prazer ele sentiria, isso me tranqüilizou um pouco. O abracei beijei seu pescoço e com a outra mão ando prazer a ele bombeado seu membro lentamente fazendo distrai a dor.

Entrei totalmente, esperei até poder me mover e assim o fiz lentamente, sempre tentando fazer o melhor para ele. Momentos depois ele gemia mesmo tentando segurar os gemidos, para que não ouvissem ele mordeu a mão ai não agüentaria ele machucar aquela mão macia, tire ia lá e o beijei só assim os gemidos não sairiam. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de ouvi-lo gemer o fiz.

Aos pouco estávamos tão loucos pelo prazer que nem nos importamos realmente minhas costas devem estar um trapo, suas unhas se enfiavam nas minhas costas, mas nada importava ali, somente nós.

Senti que estava quase lá, falei em seu ouvido:

_Estou quase! -praticamente gemeu. E nisso ele se derramou no interior de Bill, ele ainda continuou se movendo, vi que ele gozou uns minutos depois gemendo meu nome dessa vez tenho certeza que alguém ouviu, Abracei-o e beijei um beijo calmo. Sai de dentro dele. Ainda continuamos abraçados por um tempo.

_Hey Bill, você aceita sair comigo? -falei com a cabeça em seu pescoço.

_Sim, quando marcamos? -perguntou com uma voz cansada.

_Bem agora, podemos sair e fazer alguma coisa.

_Mas tenho que trabalhar as meninas os clientes. Não posso. -falou preocupado.

_Pode sim, deixa alguém no comando você é o dono pode fazer algumas coisa a mais não pode?

_Bem sim, mas não sei. Faz tanto tempo que não saio com ninguém.

_Então esta bem, vamos. -colocamos nossas roupas, saímos de lá, puxei a cintura de Bill o abraçando, quando estávamos lá todos nos olhavam.

Alguns um tanto espantados. Ele foi comigo até a porta do estabelecimento, ele estava fofo todo corado, devia estar envergonhado pelos olhares sobre nós. Eu realmente não ligava o puxei e dei um selinho nele o abraçando.

_Passo depois pra sairmos, que tal no final do seu expediente?

_Siim pode ser. -Murmurou, estava morrendo de vergonha mesmo, e era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Bom estou aqui agora num jantar de digamos o que pode se chamar de noivado, já que não são permitidos casamento gay, mas podemos fazer um jantar em comemoração a nossa união.

Mas também já estava na hora um ano que estamos namorando e 8 meses que estamos vivendo juntos.

Nunca pensei que eu Tom Trünper, iria ficar com m homem, muito menos namorar, e pior ainda "casar", mas é a vida, nunca sabemos o que ela nos espera. Sou muito feliz ao lado do meu Billie, e isso tudo porque um dia queria mudar o corte de cabelo. E aqui estou com o amor da minha vida. Essa pessoa que me fez mudar repensar tudo e me faz feliz.

Não seria tão feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, mesmo com todos os preconceitos e as coisas que enfrentamos todos os dias, a felicidade de estar com quem se ama é muito maior, e eu que nunca tinha dito isso hoje tenho o prazer de dizer um "Eu Te Amo" a ele sempre que posso. Porque eu não quero perder aquela coisa fofa que ainda fica corado quando o abraço em publico ou falo coisas indecentes em seu ouvido.

A Vida não poderia estar melhor. Em fim achei meu lugar. E as garotas que era uma por noite bem... Conformo-me muito com meu pequeno, não tão pequeno assim, que me dá prazer de varias formas possíveis e até meio impossíveis de se pensar.

Eu simplesmente o amo muito...

_O que você esta fazendo aqui na varanda? Você devia estar na festa Tom! -Perguntou-me uma voz suave se aproximando, me virei e ele estava atrás de mim. Abracei sua cintura.

_Já falei que você esta lindo hoje, na verdade sempre esta. Mas principalmente quando esta gemendo meu nome, cheio de prazer, - falei em seu ouvido provocante, e tive o prazer de ver sua face corar, eu realmente amo isso. Amo tudo nele.

E assim o Beijei... Realmente a ida pode ser ótima quando se esta com a pessoa certa e que se ama!

Fiiim!

Notas de Fim de capitulo: Reviews? Mereço? Beijos até uma próxima!


End file.
